


Awkward?!

by marvelliz



Series: Bucky Barnes oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Marvel Universe, More fluff than angst, Sharing a Bed, Some kissing, also civil war and infinity war didn't happen in this universe, and not really angst, but also not really fluff, honestly i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelliz/pseuds/marvelliz
Summary: Just your typical ‘And there was only one bed’ story. Bucky and you can’t stand each other, so sharing a bed during a mission is not exactly high on your bucketlist. But sometimes you just don’t have a choice.This is set in a universe were Civil War and Infinity War didn’t happen, and everyone lives happy together in the Avengers Tower. Reader is an Avenger.





	Awkward?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first fanfic in a long, long time, so I’m either a little bit rusty, or just a really bad writer. You can choose;) I wrote this because of an imagine I read a while ago (I don’t remember which fandom) and just had to get it out of my head.  
> Here ya go, enjoy! ~ Liz

Just your luck.  
Stark had sent you, along with five other avengers, on an undercover field trip to Maine. He and Cap had some clues about a Hydra base somewhere in the area, and while the mission was going on, the six of you were stationed in a little motel. And of course there were only three free rooms with each one bed.  
“I’d say we toss for it,” Wanda suggested.  
You sighed. “Fine. As long as I don’t have to sleep with Barnes.”  
Normally, you would’ve volunteered – you were good friends with Sam and Steve, and it was just sharing a bed, nothing more – but both boys had claimed one of the rooms for themselves. That meant one of you had to share a room with Bucky. And if there was anything you didn’t want …  
Wanda and Natasha shot each other a look. They knew by now how much you disliked him, you almost didn’t talk about anything else. And that’s exactly why they were convinced there was something more about your feelings. After all, there’s only a fine line between hate and love.  
They had made excuses about how both of them had a boyfriend, so it was obvious that they just couldn’t sleep with another man, even if it was for a mission. But you were adamant, so tossing it was.  
Natasha took the dice. “I’m one or two. Wanda is three or four.” She started shaking the object in her closed hands. “Y/N is five or six. Agreed?”  
Both Wanda and you nodded, so Nat tossed the dice on the table in front of you. It rolled and rolled … and came to a stop.  
“Which number is it?” You asked Wanda, because the dice was too far away for you to see.  
Nat stretched her neck to take a look, then smirked at you. Wanda just tilted her head. You waited for their answer, but then it dawned on you. Your eyes widened.  
“No.”

You weren’t surprised when the supersoldier opened the door and immediately turned with an exasperated sigh at the sight of you. He couldn’t stand you just as much as you couldn’t stand him, that was obvious.  
How it had come that far, you had no idea. You actually quite liked Bucky when you first met him. But he was really competitive, and you were even more so. And so everything you did turned into a competition, to the point where the others were so annoyed that they all left the room whenever you and Bucky started bickering.  
That, and then there was that annoying tension that you felt whenever you were near him.  
Why they had agreed to put you two together, you couldn’t put your finger on it.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the ground if you want to.”  
You turned from where you were brushing your hair in the bathroom mirror, and saw Bucky eyeing the rather small two-person bed. You just shrugged. “Fine.”  
Laying the brush aside, you opened one of the wardrobes where you had seen the extra blankets, and threw them at the soldier, who glared at you. “Here you go. You should have enough with two.”  
“It’s winter.”  
“Aren’t you the Winter Soldier?” You snapped and crawled into the bed, making yourself comfortable between the warm blankets.  
Bucky growled, but started making his arrangements on the floor. Ignoring his stumbling, you buried your face into the soft pillow and tried to sleep. Until finally, it was silent.  
And then you heard Bucky groan again.  
A soft sigh escaped your lips. “Can you please be quiet? I’m trying to sleep here.”  
Bucky was annoyed, you heard it in his voice. “Yeah? Well so am I.” He turned again, which made the floor boards creaking. “You’re not special, doll.”  
Another sigh. “Just -, Just come here.”  
The creaking halted. “What?”  
He sounded almost insecure, which you definitely weren’t used to. A ghost of a smile formed on your lips. “Just get in bed before I change my mind.”  
It was silent for a moment, then you heard him move. Your eyes were closed, but you felt him scramble next to you in the bed. This was not kindness, you told yourself when you felt his warmth too close for your liking. This was only because he was an important part of the team and they needed him in the morning. He would be useless if he didn’t sleep enough and, more important, if he didn’t sleep, you wouldn’t sleep. And there was nothing you loved more than sleep.  
His weight next to you shifted, and the cold metal of his arm brushed your skin. You hissed.  
“Keep that thing away from me.”  
He chuckled mockingly. “You mean my arm? The one that is attached to my body?”  
You tried to look at him, but in the dark you only saw the contours of his shoulder-length hair and his bare chest, because obviously he had refused to wear any shirt, even in the cold. “Yes, that one exactly.”  
Bucky turned to look at you, eyes glinting in the dark. “I thought you used to like it so much, doll.” His face was inching closer to yours. “What has changed?”  
He knew damn well that something had changed between you, and the thick tension in the room was only an example. You turned to face the ceiling. “Your arm is freezing. So no, I don’t like it that much right now.”  
Bucky didn’t answer, and the silence that fell between you two was more awkward than comforting. Your eyes were wide open, not able to sleep with that tension still as a blanket over you.  
“I mean, I get it. It’s cold outside, so your metal arm is cold too. But shouldn’t it have warmed up by now. We’ve been inside for more than an hour!”  
“Y/N …”  
You were rambling, you knew it. But that was something you tended to do when you felt awkward, so you couldn’t stop. “And I feel how hot your body is –“  
“I’m flattered, but –“  
“So shouldn’t your arm at least warm up a little? If your body does, why not your arm? What is the logic behind it? It’s a machine, right?”  
“Y/N, please stop.”  
Bucky shifted again, but you didn’t pay him much attention, desperate to lower the awkwardness. “Then why doesn’t it warm up? I’m not an engineer, but –“  
Suddenly you felt two hands on either side of your face, the difference of his warm flesh hand and his cold metal hand making you shiver. Your eyes widened when you saw Bucky hovering over you, his features much more visible now that he was so close. And then you felt his lips on yours.  
At first you didn’t move, too shocked to do anything. But it was as if your body and your mind were completely separated, as your eyes closed and your hands tangled in Bucky’s hair. You melted into the kiss, slightly arching your back to give him more access. His metal hand moved to take yours, held it over your head and intertwined your fingers, while his other arm wrapped around your waist.  
If you were honest with yourself, you had to admit that you had maybe thought about kissing Bucky once or twice. You had never thought it would be like this.  
He tasted like mint, his mouth almost devouring you as if he would die without you. Your teeth softly bit in his lower lip and he let out a sinful moan.  
You whined when he pulled away, only to attach his lips to your neck. A gasp escaped your lips when he sucked on that one particular place, the one that felt so good, and you were sure that it would leave an obvious bruise tomorrow. But you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.  
All your previous thoughts about Bucky disappeared, until only one was left: you wanted more. You wanted this forever.  
And then he stopped.  
He pulled away, still hovering over you, searching for your eyes in the dark. His breathing was heavy, matching yours, and his eyes fell on the mark on your throat. The one he gave you.  
“Y/N, I am so sorry. I didn’t … I’ m sorry.”  
His pupils were still blown with lust, voice hoarse and lips swollen, and you were positively sure he had never looked more handsome. All you wanted to do was to kiss him again. And maybe again.  
“It’s okay.” You ran your fingers through your hair, slightly tangled from where his hands had been. “It’s … nothing, okay?”  
He stared at you for a moment, searching for the lie, before nodding and laying back down. “If you say so.”  
But you wished you hadn’t said so.  
You turned away from him, trying to sleep. You tried, really, but your mind was still by what had happened earlier. How he kissed you, how he intertwined your fingers. How his lips felt in your neck and on your mouth, and how good he tasted. How you wanted to taste him again.

“I told you so!”  
You woke up by something shifting under you, as if someone tried to steal your pillow away. A whine escaped your lips by the sudden daylight that shone through the windows, not wanting to get up yet. You shifted slightly, trying to shield away from the light.  
Something wasn’t right.  
You slowly opened your eyes. Nat and Sam were standing at the end of the bed, looking down at you. That wasn’t anything new, it was probably their turn to wake everyone up.  
But it was their smirk that made you think something was wrong.  
It was only when you turned your head and were met with Bucky’s shocked eyes staring down at you, that you realized why they had been grinning like idiots.  
You were laying half on his bare chest, his metal arm around your shoulder and your legs intertwined. Eyes widening, you were immediately awake.  
You bolted upright. “It is not what you think!”  
Sam huffed. “Sure it isn’t.”  
Meanwhile Nat’s smirk widened. “Then what is that?”  
You had no idea what she was talking about, until she pointed at somewhere above your shoulders. Your thoughts immediately went back to the night before, to Bucky’s lips on your neck.  
Your face heated up, embarrassed, while you glanced at Bucky. He looked as if he had no idea what to say, something you and him had in common, for once.  
Natasha laughed. “That’s what I thought.” She almost danced out of the room, Sam following her, leaving the two of you behind. You heard her yell from in the hallway. “Steve! You owe me ten bucks!”


End file.
